1. Field of the lnvention
This invention relates in general to a device and a method for aligning misaligned strings, and, more particularly, to a device and a method for realigning misaligned strings in stringed rackets such as tennis or squash rackets.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a ball is struck with a racket, as in tennis or squash, the strings of the racket undergo deforming forces that tend to force the racket strings from their desired orthogonal, grid-like relationships into misalignment. Unless corrected, the next time the ball is hit by the racket, the ball will not receive the driving force exerted by a uniform grid-like pattern of intersecting strings, but will receive an irregular transmission of force that may result in the ball assuming a unwanted trajectory. Since most racket games depend upon the skill of the players in imparting "spin" to the ball so as to purposely vary its trajectory to cause a desired movement in the other player, the irregular and unpredictable nature of the forces being imparted to the ball from a racket having misaligned strings is both disconcerting and highly undesirable.
The problem is compounded by the fact that players cannot carry bulky alignment devices with them while in play as racket games generally involve strenuous movement on the part of the players which would be hampered by unnecessary weiqht. Likewise, the players require an alignment device that is simple and easy to use that can quickly align the misaligned strings with a minimum of time loss for them.
The prior art known to the applicant involves a player using his finger tips inserted in between the strings of the racket and pulling the misaligned strings into what is hoped is an aligned position. The problems with this prior art approach are that it is first somewhat painful on the finger tips, and secondly, that in many instances the player's hand blocks his view of the particular string that he is attempting to realign thereby preventing proper alignment of the particular string without undergoing a series of pull-and-check operations.
The present invention overcomes both the problem of misaligned strings and those limitations noted for the prior art "finger tip" method of alignment.
Specifically, the present invention permits the use of a small, non-bulky, lightweight tool that allows for easy use, quick alignment of a particular string, and a clear visual inspection of the alignment procedure while it is being done. The tool described below embodying a preferred embodiment of the present invention also safeguards a player's finger tips from the sometimes painful experience of realignment.